memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cadaver
Stephen G. Richey, long dead]] A cadaver (also called a dead body, carcass, a corpse, a stiff, or the remains) was the deceased body of an individual. The term "carcass" could also refer to one's live body. In 2151, Jonathan Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed the gutting room of the Novans in a cave beneath the surface of Terra Nova. It was filled with the remains, carcasses, bones, carapaces, and meat of the diggers. ( ) Beside mummified remains, the catacombs beneath the monastery at P'Jem also feature several bones of deceased Vulcans. ( ) }} In 2154, the remains of the Human crew of the Ticonderoga were located by . ( ) In 2258 of the alternate reality, questioned Spock as to how he was to wrest command from Spock's counterpart, asking if he should do so over his dead body. Spock Prime replied, "Preferably not", offering Starfleet Regulation 619 as a more palatable alternative. ( ) Later that year, Doctor injected platelets from into a dead tribble in order to determine why Khan's s regenerated so quickly. ( ) also expressed his intent to suffocate the crew of , then walk over their cold corpses to recover his people. ( ) In 2267, while trying to bait a Omicron spore-infected Spock, James T. Kirk called him "A carcass full of memory banks who should be squatting in a mushroom." ( ) In 2364, after Whalen had been shot, Cyrus Redblock ordered, "Get that stiff out of here." When Doctor Beverly Crusher informed him that the historian was not dead, Redblock guessed that based on the man's pallor, he likely would die soon. ( ) Klingons regarded the corpse as an "empty shell," ( ) the honored dead moving on to Sto-vo-kor ( ) and the dishonored dead ferried on the Barge of the Dead to Gre'thor. ( ) There was, however, at least one known exception to this. If a warrior died in a hostile environment, Klingons would perform ak'voh, watching over the body to keep away predators. This would allow the spirit to leave the body when it was ready for the long journey to Sto-vo-kor. ( ) Worf once described to Jeremy Aster that Klingons do not mourn the loss of the body, but rather celebrated the release of the spirit. ( ) , Chakotay starts discussing some archaeological digs on the Klingon homeworld which complicate the picture of Klingons not having a burial ritual, but he is interrupted.}} Many cultures had customs resulting proper treatment of a cadaver. Sovereign Marouk was deeply offended when, following the death of Volnoth, one of his fellow Gatherers, Temarek, claimed his possessions as a member of the Lornak clan and began looting his possessions. ( ) After a beheading (theoretically), one's last sight before death could be one's headless corpse, at least according to a Bolian orderly stationed on Ajilon Prime in 2373. ( ) In an illusory Vori scenario designed by the Vori Defense Contingent to train unwitting recruits to despise the Kradin, it was taught the Kradin left the dead bodies of their victims "up-turned," such that they would not be able to proceed to the Gloried Way After. ( ) After Seven of Nine referred to Neelix as a cadaver in 2374, The Doctor remarked, "And they say ''I have a lousy bedside manner.''" ( ) External link * Category:Biology Category:Death